The present invention relates to baby strollers and, more particularly, to a jogging stroller, which can be adjusted to selectively lock or unlock the front fork and, which absorbs shocks when moving over an uneven road surface.
FIG. 1 illustrates a jogging stroller according to the prior art. According to this design, the front fork of the jogging stroller is fixedly secured to the stroller frame. This design has drawbacks. When jogging, the steering direction of the front wheel cannot be changed freely and quickly. There are known jogging strollers in which the front fork is swivel and can be locked by a lock pin. However, these jogging strollers produce much noise when moving over an uneven road surface.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a jogging stroller, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to one aspect of the present invention, a control block is coupled to the front fork and pivoted with the front fork to the front side of the front frame tube of the stroller frame, and an operation rod is perpendicularly connected to a locating pin in the control block and selectively shifted between a first position where the locating pin is disengaged from a positioning hole in a fixed mounting block at the front frame tube of the stroller frame and the control block and the front fork are unlocked for a swivel motion relative to the front frame tube of the stroller frame, and a second position where the locating pin is engaged into the positioning hole to lock the control block and the front fork and to prohibit the control block and the front fork from a swivel motion relative to the front frame tube of the stroller frame. According to another aspect of the present invention, the top end of the locating pin is tapered, the positioning hole of the fixed mounting block of the front frame tube is a tapered through hole fitting the tapered top end of the locating pin, and a spring is mounted in the control block to support the operation rod and to absorb shocks upon vibration of the control block with front fork.